


Otters

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, GTOP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Jiyong and Seunghyun are ottersOriginally posted on AFF on 4/14/2015. Can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/938310/otters-bigbang-fluff-gtop-jiyong-top-drabble





	Otters

Seunghyun stepped out of the bathroom to see his boyfriend curled up in bed, smiling at something on his laptop.

 

“Ji? What are you smiling at baby?”

 

Jiyong looked up and grinned even wider. He turned his laptop around. Seunghyun leaned forward to see a picture of otters.

 

“Otters?”

 

“I just learned that otters sleep holding hands so that they don't drift away from each other. Like us! We're otters, Hyun!”

 

Seunghyun chuckled, grabbing Jiyong's laptop before it fell on to the floor, and moving it to the nightstand. “Otters, huh?”

 

Jiyong's eyes rounded and his bottom lip jutted out adorably. “Don't you want to be otters with me?”

 

Seunghyun sighed, his heart tugging out of his chest. “Sure baby,” he said, leaning over to nibble Jiyong's bottom lip. “I'll be otters with you.”


End file.
